


Revelations

by darkghost



Series: "This is our show. We're the ones who are writing the script." [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkghost/pseuds/darkghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroko and Kagami are dating, Kuroko's tells him about his parents request and Riko and Hyuuga tell the team bout their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time trying to write non related to school.  
> Sorry, if it's bad I just wanted to share some of my ideas related to one of my favourite ships.
> 
> The characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I don't own a damn thing. :D

> _There’s no reason to be nervous. You can do this,_ Kagami thought.  _You faced all the Miracles, this won’t be too hard. You just have to…_
> 
> “Kagami-Kun, what’s wrong?” Startled, he looked to the blue haired boy who was staring at him in confusion.
> 
> “Huh?”
> 
> “Kagami-kun hasn’t eaten anything at all since we got here.” Kuroko stated, eyeing the pile of burgers in front of Kagami while drinking his vanilla milkshake.
> 
> They were sitting in Maji Burger after that afternoon train. Coach had given them hell in order to punish them for their teasing. But she should have seen that coming. After so long, she couldn’t expect the team not to say something about her relationship with captain Hyuuga.
> 
> “GUYS! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO DRESS YOURSELFS?!  I NEED TO TALK TO YOU BEFORE PRACTISE BEGINS! YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES OR YOU ARE GOING TO RUN THE WHOLE TIME! ”, she had shouted to them outside the locker room.
> 
> After that the talk inside had stopped and all team had hurried up to the gym. When they got there, Hyuuga-senpai was by Riko’s side talking nervously. _Extremely close_ , Kyoshi noticed smiling.
> 
> When they got close, they stopped talking and turned to look to the team.
> 
> “So… me and Junpei-shan… I mean, me and Hyuuga… we … tell…” Riko was babbling terrible due to the embarrassment and was almost as red as Kagami’s hair. The team was staring at her dumbfounded and gasping. It was the first time they saw their coach this nervous and they were between shocked, amused and confused.
> 
> Hyuuga put gently his arm around Riko’s shoulders, making everyone gasp again, and said “calmly” “You see…  me and coach… are, well,  dating and we wanted to tell you.”, he finished nervously looking to the floor.
> 
> Everyone was laughing by then. Not only because of the couple's embarrassment, but also because they have known for a while now, all of them.  Koganei was wiping way a little tear whilst grabbing Mitobe to stead himself, Izuki had a knowing smile on his face and Kuroko well, you could see the amusement in his eyes and a ghost of a smile in his lips.
> 
> Kiyoshi was the first one to recover and smiling said “We know.”, while everyone else nodded.
> 
> “You… YOU WHAT?!”, said Riko shocked with the announcement. “How … ?!” she added. They have been so afraid that it wouldn’t work out and affect the team that they kept a secret and were “careful” during these past two weeks.
> 
> “Maybe you shouldn’t fully make out in the gym. Someone may walk in.” answered Koganei slyly. He had found them a week ago when he had forgotten his t-shirt. So stunned, he told Kiyoshi, who told Kagami, who “shouted” out loud to the rest of the team.
> 
> “Well… we…kind of… yeah” Hyuga muttered. It wasn’t usual seeing him like this, so obviously, as the great teammates they are, the teasing began. 
> 
> “THAT’S ENOUGH! RESPECT YOUR OLDERS!!!” shouted, a now angry Hyuuga. “WE HAVE A PRACTISE TO START.”
> 
> “WARMING. NOW.” Coach added, finally gaining her confidence (and words) back.
> 
> Everyone started dissipate and, before the start, Izuki said smirking “Should we get together, in pairs too?!”
> 
> It was a hard, never ending train that tired all the team. That’s why, instead of going to Kagami’s place, like usual, to have more privacy, they went to the fast food restaurant.  Kuroko, seeing an amused and relaxed Kagami, decided to tell his boyfriend about his parents’ dinner request with him. Kagami had been quiet since then and Kuroko was starting to worry.
> 
> “Kagami-kun doesn’t want to meet them?” asked sadly Kuroko, with his blue big “innocent” eyes looking straight to Kagami.
> 
> “It’s not that. I mean, I …” _I’m scared shitless and know I will make a fool out of myself,_ Kagami added in his head. “Don’t you think it’s too early?”
> 
> “Oh! Right. I understand Kagami-kun.” replied Kuroko, looking down. Immediately Kagami regretted his word. _Arggg! Why can’t I admit the true?! Someone punch me, please!,_ he thought, mentally slapping himself for his stupidity.
> 
> Grabbing Kuroko’s hand on the table and lifting is chin Kagami said very softly “I’m sorry. I… Can we go to my place? We can better talk there, _Kuroko._ ”
> 
> The way he said his name made a chill run through Kuroko’s body. He sounded so sad and regretted. Maybe there was something his _idiot of a boyfriend wasn’t telling him,_ Kuroko thought.
> 
> Deciding quickly, Kuroko led Kagami to the door and holding hands, they went to Kagami’s house, too lost in their own minds to actually talk to each other, but appreciating it, nonetheless.
> 
>  
> 
> Once they arrived, Kagami couldn’t take it anymore. The regret, embarrassment, fear, desire and love, made him push Kuroko’s against his door and kiss him passionately, holding him tight by his waist. Kuroko took a second to answer, but then kissing him back as fiercely and passionate as his partner, putting his hands in Kagami’s red hair.
> 
> Slowly, and never letting go of each other, they moved to the coach. Kagami laid his lover delicately, and kept kissing him. He explored once again his lips, his cheeks, and his neck. Every time he kissed Kuroko, he couldn’t form coherent sentences, his mind stopped working properly and all he could think was the boy under him.
> 
> Kuroko’s hand was under his shirt, exploring every inch of him. Kagami smiled in between the kiss. _Anyone would think that Kuroko was shy and reserved in intimate moments, but I know… Oh! I know how wrong that is. The little bastard is more confident and needy than what he looks like,_ Kagami thought.
> 
> Then, when Kuroko tried to lift his shirt, Kagami made him stop remembering the reason why they were there.
> 
> “Kuroko” Kagami muttered, almost plead. “We need to stop. I’ve to talk to you.”, he said, rising to a sitting position. Kuroko pouted and stared with pleading eyes, which made Kagami chuckled and kissing him, again, momentarily. 
> 
> “Kagami-kun is no fun.” , said Kuroko while sitting properly.
> 
> “Ahahahah! Kuroko, we have time. Later.” Said Kagami smiling. Then tensing up, added “About earlier, in Maji Burger, I … I didn’t mean it, you know? I… I just… Argggg! I’m not good with words!”
> 
> Kuroko put his hand comfortingly in his boyfriend shoulder and said quietly, well, quietly than usual “What’s wrong, Kagami-kun?”
> 
> Staring at the lovingly look in his face, Kagami lost it. That boy really hasn’t a clue about the effect he could have in him.
> 
> “Look, I panicked Kuroko. You mean a lot to me and I know how important your parents are to you, what if I mess up? What if they hate me? I will probably make a fool out of myself, they will think I’m crazy and forbid you to seeing me and I can’t take…”
> 
> His speech was interrupted by a pair of lips on his, making him relaxed into the kiss. After a moment, Kuroko stepped away.
> 
> “Don’t be silly bakagami. If they don't like you, they will bury you in the garden.” Said Kuroko with his blank and straight face, looking to Kagami’s eyes.
> 
>  If it was other person, they would think the blue haired boy was serious. However, he knew his boyfriend better than anyone else.
> 
> “Stop playing with me you little Bastard.” Voiced the red hair in clearly amusement.
> 
> Kuroko chuckled lightly. It was a rare action but Kagami love it. Specially knowing he was theone receiving that laugh, the one who “broke” the boy’s poker face.
> 
> “There's no need to worry. My parents like you already.”
> 
>  Kagami raised his eyebrows, about to tease him, but with the wondering and caring look on his face, decided against it and didn't comment.
> 
> “Tell them to arrange the day to the dinner. I will be there.” He told him instead while running is thumb over Kuroko's hand.
> 
> “Thank you Kagami-kun.”  Stated an incredulous Kuroko, “I'm really pleased to hear it.” He added smiling.
> 
> Kagami nodded as an idea crossed his mind. Smirking, Kagami got close of him, slowly, and with his face inches away from Kuroko's said:
> 
> “Where were we, TETSUYA?”
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
